Tying up Strings
by GamingWithPyromania
Summary: Alone and Confused, the five children begin their new life's in their fabricated, metal prisons. Most of them forget their old lives, and begin to realize more of their past as the become accustomed to their prison, making a connection with them. Many mysteries still cover everyone's mind, and as it slowly comes back, they question every event as much as they can to find the truth.
1. A Golden Gift

**Chapter 1- A Golden Gift**

* * *

_"It's Me… It's always been ME"_

_"This must be a dream… I'm not dead… I can't be dead! Oh god… is he dead too? Where is he?"_

_"I can't move… I can't see anything… I'm scared… Freddy! Where are you! Are you asleep? Have you woken up yet?"_

_"I'm scared Freddy… I need you… please come… I don't like being alone… in the dark…"_

_"Freddy… please wake up… I need you… please help me… I don't know what to do… big brother..."_

Freddy awoke with a start. Everything around him was dark, damp, and extremely creepy. He didn't like it. There was one light in the room, and it was off. "ugh…" Freddy mumbled as he sat up from his uncomfortable position. "My head…" He growled, standing up with a lot of effort. The room spun a bit, and he grabbed the wall for support. To his surprise, the area he was looking at shinned from a light. The joy didn't last long.

"...what… happened here?" He said with a jump backwards. "Everything is… so… red…" He said, seeing lots of blood everywhere. He looked down at himself, seeing himself coated in blood. Across the room, he saw something tall, skinny, and black in the dark. Whatever it was, it gave him chills. "Hello…?" Freddy managed to say.

He turned around to look at Freddy. He too was coated in blood, and behind him was a red fox, noticeably coated in blood as well. "Did you do this?!" Freddy said, the smiling puppet-like things not answering. The puppet, as Freddy began to call it, crept past him, and opened a door, ignoring Freddy's cries of protest. Freddy ignored the endless abyss of questions he had lined up to ask himself, and followed him wherever he was going.

The light was blinding at first, once Freddy was exposed to it, but his eyes slowly adjusted to it. He found himself in a strange place, a hallway. There were bathrooms on one side, a girl's and boy's. On the other wall was another hallway, and some large posters.

On the posters, there was another bear winking, an ecstatic bird, and a waving blue bunny. Freddy found them intriguing, but he quickly remembered what he was doing and followed the puppet that was slowly going down the hallway. Freddy just noticed it, but the puppet was seemingly 'Floating' down the hall.

"Hey! Wait up!" Freddy said, trying to catch up with the puppet. He always seemed to stay in front of him, and it was somewhat frustrating to Freddy. He made his way into a large room, colorful stars hanging from the ceiling. A strange carousel like attraction sat in along to one side. Near them were a few arcade games and some balloons. Freddy could have looked at them forever, but he continued following the puppet to another room.

On his way to the room the puppet went to, he saw a stage. On the stage were three… things. He wasn't really sure what to think of them, they were hard plastic. He remembered them on the posters in the main hall. "The new face of fun... " He said. They were unmoving, and he wasn't totally sure if they were supposed to move or anything.

_"Hurry Freddy…"_

Freddy blinked, turning towards the puppet, whom looked at him expectantly. Freddy ignored the other three things and followed the puppet. Everything around him was happening so fast, he just had to do this. He had no idea why, but there was something intriguing about this puppet and voices he heard. He just did as he was told, though it annoyed him greatly.

The room he entered was fairly dark. The room lit up from his eyes again, and he notice that the puppet was gone. In the room was a large, present box. It had a blue coat, and there was purple stripe down the middle. It had a lid that was slightly ajar and tilted backwards.

_"Freddy… please open it…"_

With a grumble, Freddy followed his orders and flung open the lid of the box. There, inside the small restraints of the box, was a golden bear, bloody just as he was. At first, Freddy didn't know what to think. This was the last thing he had expected to find in a strange box such as this one. Freddy was about to close the lid back when he heard the voice again.

_"Please let me out…"_

"Huh?" Freddy said "Are you the one talking to me?" He said, looking the golden bear in the box.

_"Hurry… It's dark in here…" The suit said. It never moved, and the voice seemed to pop into his head, not the bear. Freddy nodded, grabbing the suit in his arms._

"Whatever this is about, you better not expect me to carry you too far." Freddy grumbled, walking out of the room. "Who are you anyway?" Freddy said to the suit in his arms.

_"... Do you not remember who I am?" The voice said. Freddy noted that the voice was that of a little girl, either six or seven._

"Sorry girl, I don't know you at all, I've never met you before… In fact I really don't know who or what I am. I just woke up in that dark room… do you know me?" Freddy asked her. He didn't consciously do it, but his voice was very loud and scolding. The suit didn't answer for a moment. "Well?"

_"... never mind… I don't know you anymore Freddy…" It said "My name is Anna… but you can call me Goldie… if you want…"_

"Goldie… Alright then, I'm Freddy… but you somehow already knew that." Freddy said, walking through the party room quietly, taking a glance at the plastic things on the stage again. They still never moved, but he still felt strange about them. "Do you know anything about this place Goldie?" Freddy asked.

_"It's kinda like a restaurant for small kids… they come here and their parents leave them. Kinda like a daycare and birthday party." Goldie said. She seemed a bit emotional about it while she said it._

"Seems extremely unsafe! What idiots would leave their kids at a place like this?" Freddy scowled. He walked into the main hall once he got out of the party room.

_"You have no idea"_

Freddy made it back to the room, and carefully sat the golden bear down on the ground. He flipped on the light switch, and the room lit up accordingly. To his displeasure, he found the room covered in blood and gore. He also noticed for the first time two others, and the Fox he saw before. A strange, faceless bunny with a red bow tie, and a Chicken with a broken jaw and missing hands.

"Why are we all covered in blood… and why are they not awake? Hey! Wake up Idiots! Come on!" He said, hitting the bunny lightly in the arm. Lights on his face panel lit up white, and he sat up quickly.

"Gah!" He said with a lot of static. The bunny looked around, frightened and worried. He saw Freddy and sighed, lying down on the ground again. "...where am I…" He said quietly, most likely speaking to him.

"I have no Idea, I was hoping you knew… what happened to your face, Bunny?" Freddy said. He was a bit flustered, and was ignoring the chicken for a moment while he questioned the bunny.

"I don't know… bunny? I don't know what you mean I just woke up… I've never seen your bear face before either!" He said with a lot of spunk. Freddy was immediately angry with him, and he could tell he would hate him.

"Bear?" Freddy realized he said "I'm a bear?"

"Well yeah. I'm a bunny you say? You'd think we would know that…" The rabbit said. "What about that one next to you? The chicken? Who is he?" The bunny said. "I'm Bonnie by the way… I don't know how I know that…"

"I'm Freddy. Ok, hey! Bird! Wake up! Come on!" He said, tapping the bird lightly on the beak. She opened her eyes lightly, sitting up with her wing on her face. "Good, she's awake! Hello there, what's your name?"Freddy asked, somewhat politely.

"I-I'm Chica…" She said, looking at the two with worried pink eyes. The three stared at each other for a moment, then looked to the fox. "Should we wake him up too? I don't know… I'm kinda hungry though… Is there anything to eat?"

* * *

**Author's Note-**

Hello. Ok, Ok, I know this is unexpected, but hear me out. I'm writing this because I feel like the other story has… drifted out of control. That story is without a leash, it's free and uncontrollable. It's also to lovey dovey, and I really don't know how to put it other than that. Anyway, I wrote this one. It's going to be more cannon, I hope it's better, and It's also going to follow a whole new story than that of TEITB. Ok, and If you're worried, I WILL FINISH The End is the Beginning, don't worry. Ok, that's about it. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask them! Alright then, it's pretty late, Got some stuff to do! Later!

* * *

**Fandom Fact-**

Toy Freddy is My FAVORITE! I can't tell you how bad I feel for him in the fandom, and how adorable he is (no homo) :P.


	2. Important Questions to Answer

**Chapter 2- Important Questions to Answer**

* * *

"Hey Fox! Hey Wake up!" Freddy said. He had been trying to wake him up for half an hour and was beginning to get frustrated. Just to add to his confusion and slight anger.

"He's not going to wake up, Bear." Bonnie said with a sneer. Freddy rolled his eyes, standing up and sitting down next Goldie. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

"It's ok Freddy, I'm sure he'll wake up soon." Goldie said with a bit of optimism. Freddy scoffed.

"Right, I'm sure. I'm honestly not worried about him too much. I'm just very confused… and Chica said she's hungry… I'm not sure why… I don't feel hungry." Freddy said. Chica nodded, tapping her foot with spite.

"What do you mean you're not hungry!? I'm starving!" Chica said, having to hold her stomach. "Ok, Ok, I'm going to look for food. This is killing me!" She said, walking towards the door.

"Hey Chica! I don't think that's a good Idea!" Bonnie said. "Help me out here bear!"

"I don't care" Freddy said flatly. Goldie laughed a bit. Freddy smiled at that, looking over at her with a twist of his head. Bonnie wasn't amused.

"Fine! Come on Chica, I'll help you find some food." Bonnie said. He sped up to Chica, slamming the door behind himself. "Ugh! That bear is so rude! And… UGH!"

"Just calm down Bonnie, He'll come around soon. I really don't care right now, I'm just hungry! Thanks for coming with me though." Chica said. Bonnie's gears flushed.

"Uh, no problem…" He said as they walked down the main hall. "SO um… you're a girl then?" Bonnie asked, making Chica laugh.

"Well yeah! What, do I look like a boy? You don't exactly hold many masculine features you're self." Said Chica. Bonnie blushed again, turning his face a bit.

"N-No, I just wanted to make sure!" Bonnie said. "U-Um, so do you know where or what this place is?"

"No."

"Do you know who I or any of us, including yourself, are?"

"No, Should I? I just woke up in the closet after Freddy woke us up. It's like this place is some kind of dream." Said Chica.

"I know… I feel so… wrong… like all this is just wrong… I also have an eerie feeling about this place, like everything in this place is just…"

"Horribly nostalgic? I feel like I've been here before… but I don't know how… I don't know how I could know about this place if I barely know anything about myself." Chica admitted.

"...Nostalgic? No, I just feel like… I'm being watched… but something…" Bonnie said, holding her arm for comfort. Chica rolled her eyes. "I mean, What if-" He pointed to the three animatronics on the stage. "They can see you."

"Nonsense, I don't even think their real!" She said, letting go of his arm and looking around the room for a kitchen. "Just stay in here so nothing weird happens, I gotta find this kitchen!" She headed towards the front entrance, leaving Bonnie to himself.

"I Don't like those things. They creep me out!" Bonnie said, looking at the animatronics on the stage. "It's almost like they're alive or something… I hate that." Bonnie continued, walking over to them. His gears spun faster and faster, and once he approached the stage, he looked up at them. They all looked familiar. "They look just like us… this must be me… the bunny, that Chicken looks a lot like Chica (and a bit better too) and that bear looks like that other jerk. I don't know… this is all too weird."

"Hey Bonnie! I found the kitchen! GET IN HERE!" Chica yelled, making Bonnie nearly fall over.

"C-Coming!" He managed, though he knew she didn't hear him. "This woman, I swear"

* * *

_"Hurry!"_

_"I-I'm coming! Is he behind us!?"_

_"I-I don't know Freddy, I don't know! I'm freaking out!"_

_"Calm down Finnick, I think he doesn't know where we are…" Freddy said with a quiet voice. Finnick was breathing rapidly, and Freddy was worried if he would hyperventilate. "Control your breathing Finnick… Control yourself…"_

_"I-I'm Trying… I'm trying…. what is with this guy!? And where did everyone go!?" Finnick said, wiping perspiration from his forehead. "He had a knife! I thought he was a security guard! What was he trying to do!?"_

_"I-I don't know…" Freddy admitted, looking down at his feet. "Have you seen Anna? I don't think she was with us!"_

_"N-No… It's ok Freddy… I'm sure your sister is safe… I hope… do you think we are though?" Said Finnick._

_"I hope so… I really do… Wait! Shh! I hear him! Quick! Hide in that room over there!" Freddy said quietly, pointing to a back room._

_"Ok, Ok… I hope this is a good Idea…" Said Finnick with a shake. "I hope this.. is… just… a.. dream…"_

_"It is a dream… and you need to wake up... "_

_"Huh?" Finnick said, looking around for Freddy. He was gone, and everything around him seemed to wave lightly and fluidly. Like it was melting._

"I said wake up you idiot! WAKE UP ALREADY" Freddy screamed, making Foxy jump up violently, knocking his head into Freddy's.

"Ouch!" Foxy said, rubbing his head with his hand. "Hey man! Watch where you put that thing!"

"Well I'm sorry! I didn't think that you'd jump up into my face!" Freddy spat back.

"Oh… right… Sorry… matey…" Foxy said, rubbing his head still. Freddy started laughing, making Foxy narrow his eyes. "What is it now, aye?"

"Matey!? Aye!? HAH! What are you, some pirate!" Freddy said, nearly tumbling over. Foxy's face portrayed confusion, making Freddy laugh even more. "Well?" Freddy managed to say.

"Freddy calm down, goodness." Goldie said with displeasure. Freddy managed to sit up, trying to control himself. "There."

"Oh, I don't know… Do I look like a pirate to ye?" Foxy asked. Freddy nodded, patting him on the back.

"Don't worry about it, none of us know anything about ourselves either… which is strange. So, what's your name?" Freddy asked. Foxy grinned a bit, happy to have some sympathy.

"Um, I'm Foxy the pirate Fox! You can call me Foxy Matey!" Foxy said, making Freddy laugh again. Foxy looked at Goldie, who was giving him a blank stare. "Who… is yer uh… friend… um… Freddy was it?"

"Yeah, I'm Freddy. This is Goldie, she doesn't talk much. But don't worry about her.. I think she knows a lot." Freddy said.

"Right… Hey Foxy… do you know a guy named… Finnick?" Goldie asked. Foxy's ears perked up at the name.

"Finnick? Hmm… the name sound… a bit familiar… but I don't be knowin why... why? Should I know him?" Foxy said, returning her blank stare.

_"So… it is you…_ oh! Yeah, thanks, that's all I needed to know. Well, I hope the others get back soon… what were their names again?" Goldie asked. _"I didn't know them… maybe they aren't kids… but… I don't know… they woke up just like we did..."_

"Bonnie and Chica… I don't know, they've been gone for a while… let's go check on them. Can you walk Goldie?" Freddy asked.

"A bit… yeah. Let's go, I wanna see if they found any food. You need to eat Freddy! You Foxy!" Goldie said, staggering into a standing position.

"Right, well, don't exert yourself there. Ok, Let's go! I wanted to see more of this place anyway. I hope we find someone that knows more about this than we do…" Freddy said. Goldie hummed in agreement, for she was also interested in what they could dig up.

* * *

**Author's Note-**

Hey guys! Great to see you! Well, I'm a bit sick (ugh) but I've managed to get this out for you guys! Ok, I'd just like to thank **VioletOpaws** for beta reading this chapter ^_^ Thanks a lot! She has a lot of stories on her page too, so you should go check her out! You won't regret it! So anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, It took a while to make! I'm going to update TEITB after this, I'll make a pattern out of it ^_^. As for the other stories, Like Five Nights of Terror and Mangled Exposition, I'm halting them for the moment, for I've already got alot of work on my plate for the next two months! But, don't worry, summer is fast approaching, and I'll be a junior sure, but I'll have 3x as much time to write them! So, if you like this story or the other ones, drop a review and let me know what you think! Tell me your favorite character, favorite line in the story, any shipping, or even some suggestions for the direction you want it to go in! I'd love to hear what you have to say! Anyway, Gotta go, so Later Days!~

* * *

**Fandom Fact-**

Ok, so if you hear anything about FNAF, then you clearly know about purple guy. Not much is known about him, just his actions and his mistakes. But, we do have a few Idea's about his personality and even a few images of his face! He's insane, and he also has a cleft chin. So there :P Now we gotta find out more about him. WHICH IS WHY FNAF 4 NEEDS TO BE A THING (I'm sorry, I'll stop)


	3. The Abyss

**Chapter 3- The Abyss**

* * *

Freddy held Goldie, walking together down the main hall. "You know, Holding on to me the entire time doesn't count as being able to walk…" Freddy grumbled from under Goldie's arm. She just laughed.

"You know Freddy… This brings back strange… and scary memories… this hall… do you remember them?"

"Huh? How? This never happened to me before… did something happen to you?" Freddy said. Goldie looked away, seeming a bit disappointed.

"No… never mind… it's nothing… It's really calm now though… I wonder if he's still here..." Goldie said, looking around, expecting to see someone. Freddy looked too, though not for the same reason.

"Who? Bonnie?" Freddy asked, highly confused. Goldie giggled, shaking her head. "Who is it then? Someone else? Those weird toy things?"

"No… it's no one…" Said Goldie.

"Who is it then?" Freddy said.

"No one… it's nothing Freddy!"

"Your really strange Goldie… is there something you're hiding from me?" Freddy said. Goldie sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"... yeah… but I'm not telling you. You should figure it out yourself. Whatever…"

"...right…" Freddy said. His arm started to cramp, so he sat her down for the moment. "Ok, I can't carry you everywhere Goldie. Either you start walking or you're sitting here until we find them."

"Ugh… you're so insensitive. Like always." Goldie said, hiding her face in her hands. Freddy raised an eyebrow. She confused him even more with every conversation. He was highly intrigued, but she shook her head, pointing towards the end of the hallway.

"Just go look for them Freddy… I'll stay right here in case they come back… just be safe ok?" Goldie said, looking at Freddy with a strong smile. Freddy looked into her empty eye sockets, only just now noticing them. "Please?"

"Um… sure… I'll be back soon." Freddy reassured, walking into the party room. Something about her gave him chills.

_"I don't really understand her… I really don't understand any of this. Where did I come from? Who am I? … too many to answer… for me at least… But she seems likes she knows more than she wants to tell me... " _Freddy thought. He didn't know who he or anyone else was, but he was determined to figure out everything. Even if it killed him.

"Bonnie! Chica! Where are you guys! Did you get locked up somewhere?" Freddy yelled. He looked around the party room for the Chicken and the Bunny. He heard a large snap, and felt pain in the servos of his left leg. "Gah!" He yelled as he began to fall to the floor, his head hitting some strange merry go round, knocking him out.

Before he did though, he swore he heard someone, maybe a small little boy, giggling maniacally.

* * *

A bell rang, signifying the end of the day. "Alright kids don't forget to do your homework, and you need to read page 30-40 in your reading book…" Freddy's teacher said as everyone left the room, heading to the front door of the school go home for the weekend. Freddy stood at the bottom of the steps to wait for his sister, Anna, and his best friend Finnick so they could walk home together.

"Hey Freddy!" Said Finnick at the top of the stairs, racing down to meet his best friend. Freddy smiled brightly, waving at him.

"Hey Finnick! Guess what? It's my birthday today! Do you wanna come with my family and me to the party?" Freddy asked his best friend Finnick. Finnick looked at him, a wide grin spreading on his face.

"Is it at your house?" Finnick asked.

"No, It's at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Freddy said with an a squeal of laughter. "It was my sister's idea, I mean it technically is her birthday too… so we decided to go! You're allowed to come if you want."

"Are you kidding? I can't wait already! What time is it?"

"Oh It's at five, Oh! And I forgot the best part! My Mom isn't going to be there, so-"

"FREDDY!" Someone at the front door shouted loudly. Freddy and Finnick looked over.

"Anna?" Freddy said, looking back at Finnick. Finnick shrugged. They both ran up the stairs and headed towards the sound of the yelling. "Anna!?" Freddy said, seeing his sister being held into position by a much older boy, maybe two or three years older than them.

"Oh, did you call your stupid twin brother? How pathetic, you can't even protect yourself." The older boy said, kicking Anna in the chest, making her yelp with pain. "Oh, are you gonna cry? Boo hoo, Cry me a river, crybaby." He said, kicking her again. Freddy's face turned red.

"Hey! Get off my sister, you big idiot!" He said. The older boy, having stopped to look at him, began walking over. Before long, he was standing right in front of Freddy.

"How old are you, huh?" The boy said, towering over Freddy. Freddy gulped, only now noticing how tall and large the boy was.

"T-Ten!" Freddy said, feeling a bit intimidated. The older boy laughed vigorously, slapping his knee.

"Ten! HA! Just leave me alone little boy, your sister needs to learn a lesson, alright? Don't worry though, I won't beat her up too much….. heh heh." He said, shoving him aside, walking back over to Anna. Freddy's face got even hotter, balling up his fist.

"...Freddy." Finnick said, grabbing his shoulder. "I have an Idea." Freddy looked at him with a look of confusion. Finnick whispered into his ear, making Freddy laugh. "Ready?"

"Well, I'm ready, but is he Ready for Me?" Freddy said with a nod. Finnick nodded, running over to the tall kid quietly. He then laid down on his hands and knees, while Freddy ran the other way. Freddy then turned around, running full force towards the tall boy. Freddy Leaped onto Finnick's Back, then from his back onto the boy's neck, grabbing a hold of his face to cover his eyes. "Gotcha! You were not Ready for Freddy!" He said, pulling backwards.

"Anna! Give it to him!" Finnick said. Anna gasped, seeing Freddy atop the large boy. She nodded, standing up and lifted up her leg. She aimed, the let it loose, directly for his groin. She jumped out of the way as the boy fell loudly onto the ground.

"Freddy! Let's get out of here!" Anna said, giggling loudly. Freddy nodded, giving the boy a quick punch in the face.

"Don't mess with me or my sister again, got it?" Freddy said, running back to catch up with the others. Anna and Finnick were laughing, waiting at the door for him. "Are you ok Anna?"

"It doesn't matter! That kid is way worse off than me… thanks you guys… what would I do without you?" Anna said with a smile.

"Oh, it was nothing… nothing… nothing…" Freddy said. His vision got very blurry, and he looked around frantically. Everything was changing, melting way like butter. He looked down at himself, seeing his old, bloody brown body again. "What… what happened…?" He groaned, sitting up with a yelp. Someone was watching him.

_"Did you mess everything up again Freddy?"_

"Huh?" Freddy said, looking around himself. Everywhere he looked, he saw nothing but darkness. Except from a small brown silhouette, with bright blue eyes staring at him. Freddy shook. Whatever it was, it was scary. And Familiar.

_"You look stuck, Or I do."_

"Who are you!" Freddy demanded. It laughed loudly, rushing up into his face and looking dead into his eyes.

_"It's ME. It's Freddy! I'M YOU!"_

"What?" Freddy said, crawling backwards a bit. The apparition followed him slowly.

_"It's me…"_

"Stop following me!" Freddy said, falling on his back, quickly pushing himself back up.

_"It's me…"_

"STOP!" Freddy yelled, crawling away as fast as he could. The darkness never ended.

_"It's me…"_

"SHUT UP!" Freddy said.

_"You'll understand later… oh, and watch where your crawling to."_

"Huh? Freddy said. He continued to crawl, pushing back his hand. The ground under his hands gave way, shattering like glass. Freddy yelled loudly, falling back into the dark abyss.

* * *

**Author's Note-**

Hey! Like the new covers? I made them myself, (Took an hour) and I kinda like them. I'm gonna redo Bonnie and Chica when I do the marionette and Spring trap. Let me know what you think of them too, do you want me to write the title on them? If so, let me know! Anyway, sorry this one took forever to finish, I took the weekend off, my arm really hurt so I needed as much time to relax as I could get. Sorry, I hope I can get some more chapters out! I'd also like to thank my Beta Reader **VioletOPaws** Oh, and Happy 4/20 (Smoke weed everyday) BLAZE IT!

* * *

**Song of the Day- **

Stay Calm- by Griffnilla. This song is pretty good! I think it's a bit funny too, so it's worth listening to xD


	4. A Light Follower

**Chapter 4- A Light Follower**

* * *

Freddy woke up with a massive headache. He felt the floor around him, sighing with relief at the hard, reliable floor. He was back. Where ever it was that he went to, he was finally back.

"About time you woke up…" Someone said from behind him. Freddy froze, and shook in his exoskeleton. He recognized it, and it scared him beyond all else. He slowly turned, looking up at the location of the voice. A small child with brown hair and brown eyes peering into Freddy murderously. Freddy's gears heated up.

_"This is the boy from the dream! And that Nightmare!" _Freddy thought. He looked at him questioningly, looking at him as he stood up. His leg had trouble bending, but he could manage it. It was the least of his worries anyway. The boy seemed a bit angry at him, and he just continued to stare until Freddy spoke "W-who are you?"

"Pfff, I'm Freddy. I was hoping you got that already…" The Child said. Freddy's head swam. This child had the same name as him, and it confused him greatly.

"Um… Can I call you something else? Like little bear or something?" Freddy asked.

"Whatever, I really don't care… you see me... I'm dead. No one else can see me…" He said, looking away at the ground. Freddy saw tears falling, and wanted to comfort him. Freddy walked over to Little bear and hugged him. Little bear accepted the contact, though begrudging.

"What happened to you?" Freddy asked. Little bear continued to cry, but began to speak softly.

"I… Don't want to talk about it… but I don't know what to think… I'm inside you… someone put me into your suit… do you see the blood on you? Thats my blood… my guts… my body is in you…" Little bear said. He looked up at the ceiling now, like he was expecting to find something.

"Why did you act so strange during my dream? And that memory… that was you right?" Freddy asked.

"I was in that dark place… waiting for something to happen after I died… then you just showed up… and I saw my body inside you… now I'm here… I'm here and I'm still attached to my body… I don't honestly know what's happening to me…" He said, the tears staining his cheeks on both sides. Freddy sighed, looking around the room.

"I'm in the same boat… I woke up in that room in blood and guts... I didn't know much about myself… I even suspected that I wasn't real… I don't know what to think either…" Freddy said. The child nodded a bit, still crying soundly next to him. "Well then… if nobody else can see you… I guess we're in this together… It'll be alright for both of us…"

"You really think so? Like… really think so?" Little bear asked. Freddy laughed, rubbing his head softly, nodding his head. Little bear seemed a lot more reassured after that, and even smiled a bit. Freddy started to stand up. "Um... thanks… I'll be around… I can't be too far from you… but… try to be careful… I'm still in you…"

"Yeah… alright…" Freddy said. The child smiled, fading away like mist as Freddy walked around the building, looking for Chica and Bonnie. "Where are those two?" Freddy said, finally locating a door with a sign near it saying "Kids Cove"

"Maybe here…" Freddy said, slowly looking into it. His ears and tail dropped when he looked in.

"Freddy!" Chica said, her cheeks flushing. Bonnie jumped over to his left, looking away quickly. "We were, um, looking and um… we found this animatronic…"

"Mm hmm" Freddy said, unconvinced. Chica and Bonnie looked at each other with a sigh. "Whatever, we need you guys back in that room, we were worried."

"Honestly Freddy! look at this poor thing…" Chica said. Freddy rolled his eyes, walking over to where the bird had pointed. Sure enough, on the ground was a mangled mess of wires, glass eyeballs and heads alike. It had a fox head, and it was using it to look around carefully. Freddy bent down, touching it's head lightly. The animatronic shivered from the contact, retreating to the corner of the room. Freddy sighed, looking back at the others.

"Not much we can do about it. We should head back, I'm worried about Foxy being all alone in the room, and Goldie is still in the hall." Said Freddy. Bonnie nodded, walking out of the room quickly. Chica stayed, however.

"Freddy… I need to tell you something…" She said. Freddy raised an eyebrow, looking at her curiously. "I have a… small problem…"

"What is it? Is it that thing with Bonnie? Don't worry about that… Sorry if I intruded." Freddy said, beginning to walk away. Chica grabbed his arm, and he saw the worry in her eyes.

"Not that… I have a different problem…" She said.

"What?"

"I-I'm not really sure what or who it is… but… someone is constantly standing next to me… and it scares me…" Said Chica.

"What do you mean?" He said, looking around her. "I don't see anyone…"

Little bear appeared in front of him, looking at an empty space next to Chica "Hello, I'm Freddy." He said. His face portrayed confusion, and he looked at Freddy and asked "It's a little girl… I don't know who she is… but she just told me her name is Andrea." Freddy looked at Chica with a soft expression.

"Alright, thank you little bear." Freddy said, patting his head. Little bear scoffed, once again leaving him to his own devices. "I think I know who she is Chica… same thing is happening to me… It's the little kid inside you…"

"What?" Chica said, looking down at the empty space. Freddy assumed that's where Andrea was standing. "So… you can't see her and… she's dead? She keeps telling me she's hungry… and it's making me hungry…"

"Don't worry about it Chica… She might just be worried… mine is... " Freddy went up to her and smiled, hugging her "I don't really know you Chica… and I don't know what's happening to us… but we'll be just fine… I promise… It's just a little girl. She won't be able to hurt you… I think." Freddy said, basing it off his own theories. They were just kids, after all.

"I hope you're right Freddy… I need to feed her, or me.. so I'll just… be back when I'm done ok?" She said, standing up slowly. She froze, however and looked at the door.

"What is it?" Freddy asked, looking at her worriedly.

"They moved." She said, pointing at the door. Freddy looked over, and gasped when he saw another bear, bunny and chicken looking in with an angled brow, portraying their anger.

"Um… hello there…" Freddy said, standing up slowly. They didn't seem friendly.

* * *

**Author's Note-**

Hello! Well, got this done FINALLY! Sorry I'm getting a bit slack, I've got a lot of personal stress bagging on me it's a bit short too, It was a lot of work for this one, I'll try to make it up to you! I've got this out and that's all that matters. I'll probably make the next chapter longer than the rest of the last ones, so look forward to that! Later!

* * *

**Fandom Fact-**

The Purple guy, Or Vincent, Fritz, Puritz, whatever, is bald. Just keep that in mind. So, technically speaking, all that fan art of him that has hair is WRONG!


	5. Obsessive

**Chapter 5- Obsessive**

* * *

"Um…" Freddy said, looking at the Toys carefully. The bear sniffled, and the Chicken had her arms crossed.

"These animatronics are not allowed to move." The bear said, looking at the other toys with a shake of his head.

"Your right Toy Freddy, they shouldn't be able to move through." The bunny said.

"Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Put them back into the parts and service room, I'll tell Mangle to keep a very closer eye on them." Toy Freddy said, walking away, leaving the other two toys behind.

"Um, if you guys would come with us…" Toy Chica said, directing them out of the door. Freddy grunted, and was about to demand a reason why when Chica grabbed his arm.

"Don't make this worse Freddy… plus the children are watching…" She said. Freddy grumbled, doing as the toys said. They lead them back through the party room, and began to go to the main hallway.

"Goldie…?" Freddy said, looking around for the Gold Bear. He didn't see her anywhere. "Goldie! Where are you?"

"Be quiet would you?" Toy Bonnie said, pointing to the door at the end of the hallway.

"You know bunny, for a girl you have a very manly-"

"GIRL!?" Toy Bonnie screamed, looking at Freddy with his brow angled profusely. Toy Chica grabbed his arm, and backed away with him slowly. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU FAT BEAR!"

"Um… you two have a good day… please don't come out though, I'll send BB with some food…" Toy Chica said, dragging the cursing Bunny back to the party room. Freddy laughed, while Chica rolled her eyes.

"Great Freddy. Don't you think that maybe it would be important to be on their good side?" Chica said, Freddy slapped his knee, laughing even harder. "Oh bother, your ridiculous."

"Oh, come on Chica…" Freddy said, opening the door for her "After you!" He said, laughing still. She giggled, walking in, followed by Freddy. The light was on now, and The blood on the floor was getting dry. "Should we clean this up." Freddy Said Flatly..

"But Freddy-" They all said in unison.

"Nope, we need to, sorry guys. I'll start picking up this mess, Foxy and Chica go get water, Bonnie go find a few things to clean this up. Ok?" Freddy said. They all grumbled, but did as he asked, leaving him alone. "Ok, if you wanna talk, now's the best time… do you know who Goldie is, Little bear?"

Little Bear came out, his arms crossed "No… and don't call me that… call me Fred. At least." He said, making Freddy laugh. "I don't really know though… everything seems so foreign… like everything that happened to me recently and in the past have all merged together in my brain… I can't think straight." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry.. I don't know much anymore... and I can't really see Andrea anymore… It's like she's just fading away too."

Freddy sighed, picking up a few things. "You sure do bleed a lot…" He said, looking a the blood running out of his suit. It kinda made him sick, thinking about the small little boy, curled up and most likely crushed inside him. Seeing all that blood, all mixed up and coated on everything made him shiver.

* * *

"Find something to clean up this mess with he says… huh." Bonnie said, grumbling. "Where the heck would I find something like that? Like a mop? A broom? Or some sponges? Right. Like they would be around like that…" He said. He looked around the rooms to the left of the main hallway, there were five, one at the very end, and two sets of two on each side of the hall.

"Maybe something's in here…" He said, opening one of the doors, looking in and around the room. ""Gah!" He said, falling backwards. "C-Ch-child!" He said, holding his chest.

From inside the dark room, a young boy with black hair and brown eyes walked over to him. Bonnie blinked, rubbing his eyes and looking at him carefully. He could see through him a bit, yet he felt as though he could touch him. He was like a thick mist. "Are you o-ok?" The boy said, looking at him carefully, aware of his boundaries.

"Um… yeah… who are you though?" Bonnie asked. He blinked after a minute, the boy just staring at him with wide eyes. "Um… I'm Bonnie." He said, extending his shaky hand.

"I-I'm Graham…" He said, grabbing his hand and shaking it lightly. "Um… are you looking for something to clean with? There's a mop in here… in that corner.." He said, pointing to the far left corner of the room.

"Oh… thank you." Bonnie said, getting up from his awkward position and getting the mop. "Thanks for the help… but.. what are you doing here?"

"I Don't know… Honestly… I don't… I was in that room… where you all were… but I couldn't stand to be in there anymore…" Graham said, looking at the floor. His hands shook.

"Why?" Bonnie asked. "Are you alright? I mean, if your scared you can come back in… I don't really know you but I think you'd be ok to-"

"No! I can't! I can't! That room has so much blood! So much blood! I can't CLEAN IT! It's on everything! It's everywhere… it's everywhere… and I can't even touch it… try to clean it… but it's still there…" Graham said. He swayed a bit, and his eyes looked around frantically.

"What? So.. you're not real then… then what, or who are you? Really?" Bonnie asked. He seemed very interested in the boy, and had so many questions ready for him.

"I told you… I don't really know. I woke up in that room, on top of you. I saw the blood on the floor… and on you. I tried to clean it up, but I couldn't touch it. I could only touch you. So… sorry to tell you this… but I tried to clean the floor up… with you… but it didn't work… so I had to leave... "

"You tried to clean it up… with me? Why does it bother you so much?" Bonnie said.

"J-Just go clean it please! I know it's still dirty! I know! I refuse to go in there until you clean it!" Graham said, holding himself tightly, trying to control himself. Bonnie nodded.

"Alright… not sure what's wrong with you… but I'll clean it up for you. Just don't try to clean anything else up with me again please. I'll come get you when I'm done, alright?" Bonnie said. Graham seemed a bit cheered up from this, but his hands still shook. Bonnie smiled, patting his head and leaving him alone to go clean up the mess.

"Thank you…" Grahams said after he left, fading away into the dark room. He sat on the floor, looking around himself. He closed his eyes slowly, drifting off into a sleep. It felt more like waking dream, however. Everything he felt and sensed felt so real.

He opened his eyes, and across from him was a little girl, about his age. His body was moving on it's own, and he said "Are you ready Andrea?"

"I am… but… are you? You know it's going to be messy in there…" She said. Graham said.

"Yeah… but you know it's not so bad when I'm with you… it's your great friendly aura or something." Graham said. He didn't understand what was happening, nor who the girl was. Yet everything felt so familiar.

"Heh... well.. let's go! Mom gave me some money… and I'm super hungry! Let's go get some awesome Pizza!" She said, grabbing his wrist and turning him around. It was then that he saw the building he was standing in front of. A large sign saying Freddy Fazbear's Pizza stood above it, portraying four happy animals. His eyes immediately went to the blue rabbit.

_"Bonnie?"_ He thought to himself. _"__What is this place!?"_. Regardless, he headed inside with Andrea. After they headed past the main lobby, the ended up in the party room. Everything was bustling, children running around, staff trying to hand things out and stay clear of a lot of the caos. And, most importantly, the mess. Half eaten crusts, crumbs coating tables, and pizza sauce and plates covered almost every table.

Graham's breathing increased, nearly ten fold. He reached out to a plate, and was about to throw it away when Andrea lightly grabbed his shoulder. "It's ok Graham... " She said. He blinked, looking at her with a relieved expression. With a lot of effort, he put the plate down, and the both walked over to an empty seat. They made sure to get a clean table, yet Graham stared at the table over, seeing the pizza crust and crumbs on it. Andrea smiled, however.

"Just try to relax Graham…" She said, touching his shaking hand. Graham laughed, and Andrea giggled too. Shortly after, one of the staff gave them some pizza, and Andrea happily accepted. Graham looked at his pizza with a sour look, then began to pull the different chunks of meat off it, separating them into their own piles. Andrea ate the pizza as it was, happily chewing it away. Finally done separating, and after Andrea got to her third slice, Graham started eating his. He threw his plate away, with the meat and all.

"Are you having a good time?" Graham said, and Andrea smiled, nodding while she was chewing. Graham laughed, wiping the table as best he could "Hungry?" He said. Andrea smiled again, letting him clean the table. After a while, Andrea fell asleep, muttering in her nap. Graham laughed, finding it really funny how she always went to sleep after she ate. He glanced over at the table next to him, seeing the mess. He quickly looked away, yet he knew it was still there.

"Maybe…" Graham said. He sighed, walking over to the table and wiping it clean with a napkin. He threw all the trash away. He glanced over at Andrea, whom was still asleep. Looking around the restaurant, he noticed that everyone had left. "How long was I here?" He said. His head swam, and his hands felt clammy. Graham woke up with a jump, feeling very cold. Bonnie was standing over him, looking down at him with a wide grin.

"The room is cleaned up… you can come in now if you want. Are you ok though?" Bonnie said. Graham nodded and stood up, and followed him slowly.

"Andrea…" Graham said, looking at the door with a half smile.

* * *

**Author's Note-**

Hey! I'm super excited about this story for some reason, I don't know why. I feel really good writing it! I hope you guys like this one too! Let me know what you think about it in the reviews, and tell me your favorite character and whatnot! I'd really appreciate it! Anyway, Thanks to my beta reader Violet and everything! Your awesome! Anyway, gotta go! Later!

* * *

**Song of the day-**

"Die in a fire" by The Living Tombstone. I like their other two better, but this one is still pretty good.


	6. Afraid

**Chapter 6- Afraid**

* * *

Graham followed Bonnie into the room again, carefully looking around for anything out of place or still bloody. "Who are they Bonnie?" Graham asked.

"Oh, sorry, Hey everybody, meet Graham!" Bonnie said, pointing at Graham with a smile. Bonnie looked at Freddy, who raised his eyebrow, then to Chica, who was giggling quietly. Foxy looked around at the others, wildly confused. "Uh… not exactly the most welcoming attitude." Bonnie said, lowering his ears. Freddy looked to his left, at an empty space. He laughed. Chica did similarly.

"Bonnie, we can't see Graham. We can only see the child that is… in us… I asked little bear… er Fred if he could see him, but he told me that he couldn't see any of them anymore. He can't see Andrea either." Freddy said, seeing the confirming nod from Chica. Bonnie seemed worried.

"So um… what is all of this then?" Bonnie asked. 

"Good question… None of us really know… Chica? Do you or Andrea know?" Freddy asked. Chica shook her head, sighing quietly. "Oh… maybe Graham knows?" Freddy asked.

"Do you Graham… Graham?" Bonnie asked. He looked around himself, for Graham wasn't standing next to him. "Graham!?"

"B-Bonnie! Quick! Hurry up!" Graham said. Bonnie looked across the room. Graham was rubbing his hands and arms against a bunch of nuts and bolts that had fallen from a shelf. "THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" Graham panicked, pushing at them hopelessly.

"Oh boy…" Bonnie said, walking over to them and helping him replace them. Chica and Freddy looked at them curiously. Foxy sat on the floor, still somewhat worried.

"Um… do ye three think that there be anymore of them kids?" Foxy asked. Chica shrugged.

"Maybe… do you see any? We all have one in us… I presume." Freddy said.

"Maybe you don't have one… call that a blessing." Chica said.

"THE NUTS ARE STILL UNDER THE SHELF!" Graham shouted to Bonnie.

"I KNOW I'M GETTING THEM!" Bonnie panicked, desperately trying to clean up the mess still in the room.

"Yep… that's a blessing…" Freddy said. Chica suddenly looked to her left, sighing loudly. "What?"

"Hungry…" Chica said. Freddy sighed, looking at Foxy again.

"A total blessing… but maybe look for them? You never know where they might be." Freddy suggested. He patted Foxy's shoulder.

"Aye.. cap'n… " Foxy replied. Walking away from the room and from the whole lot, Foxy shook his head. "They all be Crazy! Seeing kidos? They be crazy!" Foxy said, heading into the boys bathroom. Freddy had told him not to go too far from this room, as the Toys were still active and might punish them if they get caught out again. So he went into the boys bathroom instead.

Looking into the mirror, he looked at his appearance. He was in pretty rough shape, sure. But another thing he didn't expect was how terrifying he looked. His sharp teeth, angled jaw, and torn red fur was enough to throw anyone off. "Yarr… I scare even me self!" Foxy said. He touched the glass, noting his metal hand touching the glass. He looked at his hook and torn feet too. "At least I be in better shape than the bunny! He be missing a face!" He chucked to himself.

His ears perked up, however, hearing something. "Errr… what that be?" He said. He looked around the bathroom stalls, sighing when he didn't find the cries. He then perked his ears to their limits, then left the boys bathroom, heading into the girls. He felt really strange about it, but he shrugged and went in anyway. The crying increased, and got even higher as he approached the last stall. He felt his gears heat up, whether from fear or embarrassment he wasn't sure.

"H-Hello? Are you alright?" Foxy said as he opened the door carefully.

"...G-go away…" A little girl said. She had blonde hair and green eyes, and she looked at Foxy with a horrified expression. "Please… I'm not ready…" She said.

"W-What? F-For what?" Foxy asked. The girl wiped away some tears.

"I'm not ready to die… I don't want to die… I haven't done anything yet… I haven't lived yet…" She burst back into tears. "Help me… I can't… I can't…" She said. Foxy blinked, looking at her with soft eyes. "I-I can't s-stop… I can't…" She said between sobs. Foxy sat down by the bathroom door, looking at her kindly. She looked at him, but hid her face in her hands.

"I'll wait right here for you." Foxy said. The girl didn't respond, and continued to cry. She would look at him from time to time, each time longer than the last. Foxy never left, and sat vigilant over her until she finally spoke.

"Why… why are you watching me so close?!" She asked.

"I be trying to comfort ye…" Foxy said. The girl whimpered.

"Y-You don't think I'm weird… for… crying in the bathroom?" She asked. Foxy shook his head. The girl sniffled, wiping tears from her face. Foxy held out his arm, smiling a bit. The girl looked at it carefully, lightly grabbing it and getting out of the stall.

"Me name be Foxy." He said, looking at her expectantly. "What your name be?"

"Claire... " Claire said. She looked at the mirror on the wall, tears starting again. "I'm really dead… I can't change that… but… I'm so.. scared."

"It be alright… want to come back to the parts and service room? There be lots of other people in thar-"

"NO!" She said, shaking her head wildly. "P-Please don't… don't take me there… I don't want to see anyone… I don't want to…" She said.

"Are ye shy? Ye seem to be a big girl… maybe 10-11… ye scared of people?" Foxy asked. The girl nodded.

"I'm… afraid of… people… they… they judge you. They judge every flaw you have and you can't stop them! They can look at you and pick out every little detail about what's wrong with you… and… I don't want… I Want to…" She said.

"Lass… why ye so scared?" Foxy asked. He really wanted to know what got her so upset.

"I'm just anxious! People are just so… judgmental and…" She looked at the ground, tears coming again. "G-Great… now it's happening again… and I can't s-stop…" She said, "I've been- having an- attack like t-this for over an hour…. ma-maybe even longer! M-My… go… away… please… don't judge me…" She said. Foxy sighed, looking at her sadly.

"Lass… I want to help ye… but ye need to be willing to be helped." Foxy said calmly. "I know ye dead. Thar be other children with the others, I think you should come back to the room, so that they can hopefully remember somtin' about their past. Please… I know this is crazy for you to understand, heck, I not understand anythin' about what is goin' on… But we need you to understand… please just come with me…" Foxy said. He touched her shoulder, looking at her with soft eyes.

"I… said… NO!" The girl screamed. Foxy jumped back, and yelped out as she leaped towards him, shrieking loudly.

"Get off me! Get out of me!" Foxy said. He screamed out loudly, blacking out.

* * *

Bonnie had finally organized the room to Graham's liking, so he could finally is, until they heard loud screaming from outside the room. "Foxy?" Freddy said, looking at Bonnie and Chica.

"Is he ok? That was him screaming!? Foxy!?" Bonnie and Chica said, running out the door after Freddy. He luckily heard exactly where it had come from, the girls bathroom. He heard obvious crying, and immediately got worried.

"Foxy?" Freddy said, looking. Chica huffed as Bonnie and Freddy went in.

"You two have no courtesy. This is the Girls bathroom." Chica said. Bonnie snickered, and Freddy grunted as they all entered the room. "F-Foxy?" Chica said when she heard the crying. She held up her hand, motioning them to stay back as she walked to the last stall. "Foxy… I don't know why you're so upset, but I want you to understand that this is the girls bathroom, and you're not exactly a girl."

"Go away…"Foxy said in his gruff voice. Chica tried the door, but stopped when Foxy continued. "I am a girl… go away… whoever you are... "

"It's me… It's Chica!" She said. "What's gotten into you?"

"Leave me alone…" Foxy said, his voice shaky.

"Just come out of there Foxy.." Chica said, throwing open the door. Foxy looked at her, tears streaming down his face. Chica gasped, walking backwards from him. His eyes had gone pure black, seemingly unnaturally. He stood up and ran past them, tears falling even faster as he did so. Freddy grabbed him as he tried to get around him, holding his chest tightly.

"Whoa there Fox, where do you think your going?"Freddy said. Foxy snarled.

"Stop calling me that! Do I look l-like a fox to you?" Foxy said. He suddenly jumped, looking at the mirror across from him. He saw his reflection, his scary reflection looking back at him. Tears came faster. "I'm… no… this isn't me! I'm not him! I'm not!" Foxy said, shaking violently. Freddy looked at the others worriedly.

"Foxy? What do you mean?" Chica said.

"My name is Claire… and this is not me… please let me go…" She said. Freddy let go of Foxy, and she looked at herself in the mirror. "How did this happen?" She said to no one in particular, touching the glass gently. "I-I'm sorry… I-I think he was trying to help me… but I was just so scared… and… and I just went crazy… I'm so sorry f-foxy…" She said. She slowly slid to the ground, the tears subsiding. The others watched in awe as Foxy's eyes went back to their normal yellow shade. "Ugh…" He muttered.

"Foxy! Are you alright?" Bonnie said, helping him to his feet. He felt dizzy, nearly falling over twice, but once he regained his footing, he went back to the bathroom stall, seeing Claire in there, her face hidden in her hands.

"Claire…" Foxy said, hugging her tightly. The others looked in, seeing her crying into his shoulder.

"She… possessed him!" Chica finally said. "H-How did she do that!?" She said. Freddy and Bonnie shrugged, unsure themselves. "That is really strange…" She said. Foxy walked out with Claire, holding her in his arms. Lowering slowly, He sat her down on the ground, hugging her.

"It be ok… it be ok…" Foxy said, letting her cover him in tears.

"Hey! Look!" Freddy said. Chica and Bonnie looked at the others, gasping at them. Fading in were the other children, tears falling down their face as well. From next to Bonnie, Graham walked towards Claire, and hugged both her and Foxy. Fred and Andrea did the same. After a moment, The other three nodded, walking over to them and all hugging and crying all the same. "I don't know what's happening… but we can overcome this… we just have to stick together. We're all in this together…"

* * *

**Author's Note-**

Hello! These chapters may either come out a bit faster, or much slower, depending on how my grounding goes! Either way,I'll try as best I can to get these out for you guys! Nevertheless,I'd like to thank my first reviewer on this story, and I'd also like to say that I agree with you, romance is not something I wanted to add in this. I'm done with any shipping in this story, that little bit was the last of it for the most part. There may, or may not, be slight love interests, but none of it will be accepted, nor will it detract from the story whatsoever. Ok, anyway, I'd like to thank my beta reader VioletOPaws. Thanks, you're the best.

* * *

**Fandom Fact-**

We may know that many children died in the span of the FNAF series, but their age, gender, race, or even their relationships between one another are unknown. There could have been twins, triplets. or who knows what else going on here! I like this, mainly because I can make Foxy's soul a girl, replace a kid named Finnick that you guys might of thought was him, while he is still important he is not foxy lol, and slip another girl in there because I wanted a plot twist, and still be canon to the FNAF lore. Perfect. I win. :D


	7. Weak Understandings

**Chapter 7- Weak Understandings**

* * *

The eight of them sat at the back of the Parts and Services room. Claire sat down next to Foxy, looking at the others with slight guilt plastered on her face. Bonnie and Graham sat down across from them; Graham was looking around the room to confirm that everything was still in order. Chica was to their left, with Andrea looking down at her light brown arms, longing for something. Across from them was Freddy and Fred, looking a bit impatient. Finally, Freddy sighed, and began to speak.

"Alright, Let's find out what the heck is going on… does anyone know where Goldie is?" Freddy asked. Fred shook his head, and the others followed suit. Freddy continued, pushing his tophat back a bit on his head "Then I guess we'll have to figure this one out ourselves… alright! What do we know already?"

Bonnie started "Well… Let's talk about these guys first-" Bonnie motioned to Graham sitting next to him. "We only really know that their inside us… and that, based of Claire and Foxy, they can possess us as well as just haunting us."

"Sorry…" Claire muttered. Foxy patted her head.

"Well.." Bonnie continued "Since this happened… I've been thinking… what else can they do? Do you think?"

"I don't know… it's kinda scary… that they can do it… how did you do that Claire?" Freddy asked. Claire lowered her head.

"I-I don't know… M-My anxiety g-got so bad… and I-I just jumped… I don't know…" She said. "I'm… I'm sorry.. I-I never meant to-"

"Stop apologizing!" Fred said, "You've done that enough."

"I-I…" Clair started. She lowered her head again, wiping her face. "S-S"

"Oh my, are you crying again?! Jeeze. Get over yourself." Fred said, narrowing his eyes. Claire sobbed after that, Foxy raising his arms to shield her from them. "Whatever, None of this really matters anyway. All that really matters is that we just have to find out what happened to us, How we died, who killed us…"

"Really Fred? Maybe you should think before you lash out like that!" Andrea said, scowling."You can really ruin people's lives like that you know." Fred grunted.

"Oh shut up fatty, I don't care! Everyone just shut up so we can finish this conversation and get to work!" Fred yelled, his face reddish and a vain poking out of his neck. If Graham seemed a bit offended by this, he made no evidence of it in his face. Fred continued "I don't know what happened to us! It's so cloudy… my memory... " Fred said, rolling his eyes. "But we all agree that we died, and I want to find out why and by who."

"Well, I think that we'll find out eventually what happened Fred, just give it time." Freddy said. Fred grumbled. "Now, we need to find out more about this place. I want to know where we are, why we're here, and what happened. Does everyone agree?"

"Yeah…" Fred said. The others nodded, though everyone was a bit upset with Fred to verbally express it. Freddy walked over to the door, opening it slowly, light pouring into the room. The normal lighting in the Parts and Service room was very dim and weak, only filling the room with just a little bit of light. The light from the hall; however, filled the room with bright, artificial light. The light blinded them all for a moment, most of them covering their eyes to help them adjust.. Freddy stuck his head out, looking around the hall for the Toys. "All Clear." Freddy said.

Chica and Bonnie followed, while Foxy stayed behind to comfort Claire, who couldn't stop crying. Bonnie and Chica went into the far back rooms, close to the office, looking for anything to help them find out anything about where they are. Freddy looked into one of the back rooms, the first one in the two by two grid. He noticed something in the upper corner of the room, looking up into it. It was a camera, with a small red light that was off. To his surprise, it flicked on, surprising him. He froze, then down the hall he heard an adult scream. The red light flickered off, then from down the hall a flashlight light flickered.

"Freddy, someone must be here!" Fred said. He seemed excited, somewhat strangely.

"This isn't good… we need to head back…" Freddy said, turning towards the door.

"What if it's the person that killed us! What if-"

"Let's just go back… it's not worth it Little bear!"

"IT'S FRED!" He screamed. Freddy stepped back, the young boy steaming, his face red with rage "I'M NOT GOING TO LET HIM GET AWAY! WE NEED TO GET HIM!" Fred said.

"Fred! Calm down! It's probably someone else… I doubt that it's him anyway…" Freddy said, trying to calm him down.

"If you won't help me…" Fred said. He walked over to Freddy slowly, grinning. Freddy shook his head, holding up his arm.

"Fred! Stop! Don't do this! Please!" Freddy said, backing up into a wall. "Fred please stop! You're acting out of anger! Why are you acting like this?! Why are you so mad?" Freddy pleaded. Fred stood in front of him, his head pointed down to the ground. Freddy's arm shook, his fear visibly expressing. Fred looked up, and jumped towards him with a yell. Freddy fell to the ground, his hat falling to the ground as he did. His soft blue eyes changed to black. Freddy staggered back up, picking up his fallen hat.

"I'll make you help me." He said. He grinned, excitedly looking down the hallway towards the office. Upon seeing the man sitting there in the office, he sprung towards the doorway. The man flipped the light on, seeing Freddy look at him sheepishly. The bright light; however, confused him. Freddy momentarily forgot what he was doing. The man took this opportunity to conceal his face when Freddy jumped in. "Huh?" Freddy said, seeing another Freddy mask looking back at him. He looked into it angrily, something keeping him from killing the man like he wanted to. "Bah!" He said, something forcing him to leave.

"Freddy! What-" Bonnie said, walking to him. He noticed his eyes. "F-Freddy?" He said. Chica joined them in the hallway. Freddy narrowed his black eyes.

"Graham, Andrea, take one of the suits. The killer might be in that office!" Freddy said, a sly grin on his face. "I'm not Freddy, Nor am I going to answer to it… call me… Reddy… yeah… It's ready to you."

"Fred… please don't do this…" Andrea said. "I don't want to do that to Chica… please just… get out of Freddy."

"Why should I? And I told you to call me Reddy! Just do it, so I can kill this murderer!" Reddy said, pointing towards the office. "Don't tell me you don't think so too!"

"Andrea… Reddy is… right…" Graham said. "What if it is the guy that killed us? Maybe if we kill him… we can go home…"

"B-But Graham…" Andrea said. Reddy grumbled.

"Whatever Andrea. If you don't care enough, then me and Graham will do it ourselves." Reddy said, grabbing Graham. "Ready?" Reddy said. Graham said nothing, looking at Andrea. Reddy didn't hesitate, pushing him straight into Bonnie with a lot of force. Graham screamed, and Bonnie's maroon eyes shifted to black. Chica and Andrea backed up, seeing him look around. "Alright Bonnie… wait I need to call you something when your like this… Lepus… yeah… let's go… you go into the left vent, pop out, and when he's distracted, I'll get him. Alright?" Reddy said.

"Yeah… Chica go back into the room. You too Andrea." Lepus said. Andrea grumbled, her and Chica walking back down the hallway "I-I'm sorry Andrea…"

"This is sick… but whatever. I'm hungry, Chica?" Andrea sighed.

"Andrea… you've ate a lot already…" Chica said.

"Please?"

"No… wait a while-"

"I'M HUNGRY!" Andrea said, raising her voice. Chica held up her arms.

"Andrea, Calm down! Why are you acting like this?" Chica asked. She grabbed her arm, walking back to the parts and service room."You need to let them handle this… What their doing is wrong, and it;s making you nervous… you must just eat when you get nervous… try to calm down."

"You don't know me! No one does! No one will… just get some food! I just wish I could eat it myself… but you need to eat more food!" Andrea grumbled. She looked at Chica, then at Freddy and Bonnie, who had begun to fill out their plan. She smiled, looking back at Chica. Her back was turned as she was walking towards the back room. "Fine.. I'll just do it myself…" She said. She ran up to Chica, lunging at her as the others had done. She screamed loudly on impact, Chica's pink eyes shifting to black.

"Whoa…" she said, trying to get used to her talon feet. "It's like trying to learn to walk again!" She said, giggling. She picked up her feet and placed it back down again, laughing at how strange it made her feel. She sighed when she remembered Chica's broken forearms, but shrugged anyway. Chica got food before. She was about to walk towards the kitchen when Reddy walked over to her.

"You know… Chic we could use you in the right vent, would you mind?" Reddy said. Chic grumbled, about to continue when Reddy grabbed her arm "I don't know much about what's going on… But" He pointed towards the guard. "He might know something… maybe even be able to help us find out how we died… or maybe something greater…"

Chic looked towards the Guard, then at Reddy and his dark black shaded eyes, then back to the hallway leading towards the kitchen. She sighed "Alright Reddy… but We won't kill him… alright?" Chic said. Reddy grinned, nodding slowly. Chic had her doubts, but she went with it, though begrudgingly.

"Great, now get into the vent! Hurry up!" Reddy said, ushering her towards the room. Chic sighed, walking towards it quickly.

"This is so wrong… but he's right… what if this guy knows something? Or what if he is our killer? Or maybe this could just be some innocent guy. Just trying to work a little bit for money… I have no Idea. But… still… we have no Idea whats going on, and I need to know." She said as she began to climb into the vent. She felt very large in the event, taking up most of the width and all of the height, her head sliding against the top, creating a soft metallic scrape. She eventually got to a turn, turning into the next part of the vent, seeing the room in sight. Something came over her quickly, something she had overlooked.

"How did… how did he know there were vents in these rooms?! And how did he know that they lead right into the room?!" Said Chic. She felt sick, almost uncontrollably so. Not only was she taking place in this nefarious event, but Reddy knew some things that he normally wouldn't. She decided to ask him once this was all over. Right now, however, she had to query this guy as best she could. And before Lepus or Reddy did. She lurched out from the vent, about to gab him when he slipped the mask on. She didn't get a good look at his face before the Freddy mask flew on. Chic left through the hallway doorway, not realising what was going on. Bonnie jumped out next, making the man gasp, luckily having the mask in hand still and quickly shoving it on.

"Now Reddy!" Lepus shouted. Reddy wasted no time, grabbing the man with his eyes closed tightly. The man yelped as he fell over on him, sounds of the chair falling backwards mingling with his body hitting the floor. Reddy laughed over him, grabbing him up. "We got him!" Lepus said excitedly, hastily picking up the mask and chair again, then beginning to clean up the messy office table.

"Um… hello there sir. Who are you?" Chic asked. The man looked up at them, his eyes wide with terror. Reddy smiled, while Lepus was hastily picking up everything on the table and putting into neat places. Chic looked at the man's name tag, seeing his last name "Fitzgerald? Interesting." She said.

"P-Please don't kill me… you horrible monstrosities…" He said, shaking in Reddy's grasp. Reddy looked at Chic and Lepus with his sly grin, and it was evident in his face that he was about to kill the poor man. His black eyes shined in the light. Chic sighed. Everything about this made her think that what they were doing to themselves and the suits they were taking control of was wrong. She nodded to herself, quickly making up her mind and grabbing hold of Reddy.

"Let go of me you worthless chicken!" Reddy said. Chic was already beginning to entangling her limp and frizzled hand wires to keep a firm hold on Reddy, already beginning to drag him down the hallway. Reddy had dropped the man in his surprise. Lepus ignored them, continuing to clean the table. "Chic! Let me go! I HAVE TO KILL HIM!" He said angrily.

"Just calm down Reddy… you can't kill him… I won't let you." Chic said, continuing to drag him down the hall. Reddy dug his heels into the ground, trying to slow her down. It became increasingly difficult to hold onto him, and her wires started to unloosen. "Oh… just stop will you?" Chic said. Reddy pushed at her as much as he could. Right when Reddy was almost able to get free, Lepus grabbed onto his legs,hoisting them up. Reddy's head fell out from under the wires, hitting the floor with bang. Fresh blood fell from him, covering the floor. Lepus winced, but with the help of Chic, they managed to get Reddy back to the Parts and Service room.

"You idiots! He's Free now! FREE!" Reddy screamed at them. Foxy woke up, lightly opening his eye. He grumbled, sitting up and setting Claire down, who had thankfully went to sleep. They all froze, however. From down the hall, through the open door, they heard a clock ding. Everything to them went blurry, their vision cloudy. They each fell backwards, Fred, Andrea, and Graham each falling out of the suit accordingly.

"Ugh... " Graham grumbled, sitting up. Andrea and Fred did the same, looking at the pile of animals next to them. "Oh no… oh my… look at what we did!" Graham said. Andrea gasped, while Fred attempted to jump back into Freddy, unable to do so.

"I-I can't get back in!" Fred said, still jumping at Freddy. Andrea looked over at Claire, who was alone on the floor still. She looked up, seeing Foxy standing over them, his brow angled in fury.

"Um… I don't think it was him…" Andrea said, sighing.

* * *

**Author's Note-**

Hey! Sup! How you doing? Awesome! Well, here's my next chapter! My Beta reader didn't read over this, she drew me a baby Toy Freddy (Which was perfect, just so you know xD) and she stayed up all night working on it. So I reread it for her, so she could get some sleep. Anyway, This chapter is long af, so let me know if you like that it's longer, or would you like it normal length, like I normally have them. Anyway, have a good day!

* * *

**Song of the Day-**

"Girl that you love" By Panic! At the disco. This band is my second favorite band, Right under Fall out Boy. This song expresses my life in a nutshell. So yay!


	8. The Daytime

**Chapter 8- The Daytime**

* * *

"F-Foxy…" Graham said, looking a the pile of animals next to him. Fred continued to try to jump into it, struggling to keep control of himself. Foxy just sighed. He seemed disappointed, in all of them, but it didn't last long. He swayed in his spot, falling atop the others. Everyone looked on in disbelief. "Um… what just happened?"

"F-Foxy?" Claire said, crawling over to him. She touched his hook, then looked at the others on the ground. "What did you g-guys do?" She said. Andrea and Graham struggled to pull Fred off the pile, for he began to jump at the other ones too. After a while, Fred calmed down a bit "Guys?" Claire asked again.

"They just… turned off?" Fred said, "M-Maybe… someone check outside the door!" He said. Graham stood up, walking quickly. Many people were walking around outside, and one was standing over the puddle of blood that had fallen from Freddy on the way back to the backroom. "Someone help me close the door!" Graham said.

"What is i-it?" Claire said, looking out with him. She saw the men, then quickly helped Graham close the door. "Where d-did they come from?" Claire said.

"I don't know… but It's daytime by the looks of it." Graham replied. Fred and Andrea looked at each other worriedly. "Is that why they turned off, do you think?" Graham suggested. Everyone shrugged.

"It's surely why we can't get back in… and why we came out in the first place…" Fred said. Everyone grumbled, still bitter with him. He dragged Freddy away from the pile, setting him on the ground. The others did the same, sitting next to their suits accordingly. "Sorry guys… I get really angry sometimes… please don't be to… mad… at me…"He said, his voice altering from being tired.

"the suits… being… inactive… kinda makes me… tired…" Andrea said, ignoring the strong will to eat to fall asleep instead. Graham and Fred agreed, falling asleep along with Andrea, laying on their suit. Claire sat awake, however.

"Foxy… everyone… I'm scared… what if they come in here… and destroy the suits… or… they find our bodies…" She said, also finally falling asleep. She slept soundly on Foxy's lap, quietly dreaming.

Everything faded into color, the dark black fading away. She couldn't move her body, yet she felt and sensed everything she normally would. It was like a waking dream. Or nightmare, she hadn't decided which it was yet. Getting adjusted, she noticed that she was sitting alone, a birthday cake with a large number 11 sitting on it. She only just realized that it was her birthday cake, the sad realization that there was no one to celebrated it with. Also, she was crying, the tears falling on her cake slowly. No one, except two light brown children, one asleep, and one cleaning off a table, were still there. Everyone else had gone. That she could see at least.

"H-Hello?" Claire said, looking around for an adult. There was no one else, so she decided to ask the other kids what happened. As she walked over to them, many thoughts rushed into her head _"__I don't know these kids… they don't know me… what are they doing here? What if they don't see me? Or if they hate me? what if…."_

"Um… hello?" A girl said to Claire, making her jump. "Um… do you see my brother Graham? I think he's cleaning up again…" The girl said. Claire just looked at her, thinking about a reply. "Do you speak?"

"U-Uh… I-I'm Claire… wh-where is everyone?" Claire said nervously.

"Oh. I'm Andrea… did everyone leave? I wonder what time it is… anyway, could you help me find my brother? We really need to get back." She said. Claire nodded slightly, already feeling extremely nervous. They headed everywhere they could think, the kitchen, the kid's cove, even on stage with the toys. They finally decided to head to the main hall area, to the private party rooms.

"Hello?" Another girl said, poking her head out of the girl's restroom. She had blonde hair, like Claire's, and blue eyes. Andrea and Claire stopped, looking at her curiously. "Do you guys see my brother anywhere? Or is friend?"

"No, but we're looking for my brother Graham, could you help us too? We'll help you too. Also, do you know where everyone went?" Andrea said. The girl shrugged, unsure. "Well, that's ok, I'm Andrea, and this is Claire." Andrea said, Claire waved weakly.

"Oh, hello, I'm Anna… my brother's name is Fred, and his friend's name is Finnick. I hope we find them…" Anna said, stepping out from behind the girls bathroom wall. They looked around the hallway, seeing many pictures of the main characters, even a few drawings that some of the other children made. Anna walked ahead, Andrea close behind. Claire stayed a fair bit if distance from them, unsure of what she was doing. In the back of her mind, she knew if she just left, she could get home without ever having to worry about them again.

Anna and Andrea turned the corner, and while they did, Claire jumped on her instinct, heading back to the party room. She tried to be as quiet as possible, and make it to the door as fast as possible. She nearly bumped into the man at first, so worried about the others finding her. "Whoa, you ok there kid?" The man asked. She looked up at him, feeling extremely nervous. He seemed fairly professional, his purple uniform and hat made him look like a night guard. He had a shiny golden badge on his chest, and he had a sickening grin on his face. Claire felt uneasy.

"Um… hello." Claire blurted out, feeling especially uncomfortable. The man grinned, looking down at her with high scale.

"Hello there little girl, would you happen to know where there are some other children? Do you have any children friends around here?" The man asked, tipping his purple hat a bit. Claire gulped, feeling a bit sick. This man gave her an unsettling feeling to her stomach. Regardless of this, she knew it was wrong to lie to an adult.

"Um… yeah… there are six us... " Claire said, her voice apprehensive. The man seemed a bit perturbed, but smiled nonetheless.

"Thank you little girl, the restaurant is closing, so I need to collect all of you… then… we can all… go…" His voice faded away as everything else did. Claire felt even more sick, and before long she found herself in a dark room, a large cut going down her side, blood soaking her dress.

"Claire! Your awake! Are you ok…?" Andrea said, nudging her. Everything blended together in her vision, nothing quite clear. She managed to get a good look at the room though. Anna was crying, over in a corner by another boy, blood rushing from him. She guessed it was her dead brother, and tears started in her eyes. Next to her was Andrea and another darker skinned boy, whom she guessed was Graham. And across the room, to her horror, was the man in the purple clothes, bearing down over another boy. The boy was shaking terribly, and it was then that she realized what had happened. The man had tricked her, and he used her to find all the other children… and now… the others couldn't move, he had Andrea and Graham tied together, and Anna was crying over her brother with blood running from her and him. But the other boy seemed perfectly fine, and she guessed the man had just knocked her out.

"I'll… fix this… at least for him!" She said, standing up with a lot of effort. She ran over to the man, pushing knife out of his hand. The man seemed to roar with frustration, and he grabbed Claire with both hands. The other boy looked shocked. "Go! Get out of here! Run!" Claire said. The boy seemed apprehensive, but agreed, quickly running to the door and leaving them, closing it behind himself, the room going dark as if he threw a black sheet over them.

"You'll pay for that little girl!" The man said. Claire gulped, the man thrusting a knife deep into her chest. Everything melted like it was made of wax, and a fire was melting it.

"Wait… if… if I saved him… where is he now?" Claire thought to herself. Her head was mucky, and she felt herself drifting off into a deep sleep again.

* * *

Everyone woke up that night, feeling a bit better after their long rest. The animatronics woke up soon after, much to their relief. Until, that is, they noticed how upset they were with them.

"Fred, were you crazy? You could have gotten us all killed! Plus, some of my endoskeleton punctured your body…" Freddy said, scolding Fred. Fred had his head down, his arms behind his back, portraying his melancholy mood.

"Graham, do you not understand what you've done!? What if there was a mess or something down there? You could have been there for hours! Or worse, my body could have been taken away for sitting out like that! Your so lucky…" Bonnie said, tapping his foot angrily.

"Um… actually there was a bit of a mess there… and Reddy and Chic were fighting and I was busy cleaning it…"

"UGH!"

"Andrea… why did you get so upset after I told you that you couldn't eat anything?" Chica asked Andrea. Andrea had her hands covering her face, hiding her shame. "I'm not happy with you… but… thank you for getting them back in here afterwards…" Chica said, sitting down and hugging her.

Foxy and Claire looked at them, then back at each other. Foxy seemed pretty happy that Claire wasn't a part of it, and Claire was just happy that no one got seriously hurt. "Um… Foxy… what's gonna happen to us when the guard tells h-his boss that the others attacked him?" Claire asked in a concerned voice.

"I don't be knowin'... maybe it be ok… or…. ey' might get us taken away… either way I don't think that we have much sayin' in 'et." Foxy said. Claire sighed, looking back at the other animatronics scolding the other children. She clutched her stomach, suddenly feeling very sick. Them being yelled at, them even being here, them so angry. It was all her fault. She told this 'Purple guy' where they were, how many of them were there, and most importantly, that she even led him to them. She began to shake a bit, feeling the sickness wash over her like a wave at the beach.

"G-Guys…" Claire said nervously. They all looked at her, barely hearing her weak voice. For a moment, Claire felt two overwhelming feelings. The first was the fear of having so many people looking directly at her, the second was a sense of dread, making her feel even more ill. "I know who the guy was that killed us… I saw a memory in a dream I had."

"What?" Andrea said, looking at her curiously.

"Ye did?" Foxy said, looking at her from where he still sat on the floor. Claire began to cry again, but she still stood as strong as she could.

"Claire, what are you talking about?" Fred said, walking over to her a bit. She figured they were about the same age, but she felt so small and insignificant to his much taller stature. She felt even sicker, but she knew she had to finish.

"I-I saw him… after I, uh… tried to leave. I bumped into him… he asked me if there were other children there too… and… and I showed him where we all hid." Claire said, wiping tears from her face. The animatronics all looked at each other, then back at Claire. The children, mostly Fred, began yelling.

"YOU DID THIS!?" Graham said. Claire looked at the floor, more tears starting.

"Why would you do this to us?" Andrea said angrily. Claire shook her head, feeling sick again.

"YOU!" Fred finally said. Claire froze at the sound of his angry voice. She opened her eyes, looking up at his tall-to-her-hulk-like figure. He grabbed her arms, looking down at her angrily. Shivers went down her spine, more dread filling her up. "You killed us! You lead this murder straight to us! You know what's funny? You can sit there and cry and act like it might go away, because you want it bad enough. Guess what? This won't go away! This anger that I feel, this hatred in my eyes, you did this to us! You took away our bodies, our memories, our families, and imprisoned us to these!" He pointed at Freddy. "You need to pay for this…" He said. From behind him, Graham nodded sorely, Andrea nodding as well. Claire pushed away from him, falling back.

"Claire, you can't push this away for long…" Freddy admitted.

"You can't hide from this…" Chica said sadly.

"Stop! Stop!" Claire said, holding herself. Foxy scooped her up, standing back from the advancing group.

"Put her down Foxy… she needs to know what she did!" Bonnie said.

"She already be admittin' she made a mistake to ye all! Give the poor lass a break!" Foxy said. They all shook their heads, still angry. "Claire… here!" Foxy said, tossing her up into the air. She screamed as she fell into Foxy, his eyes turning black again. Shoving through everyone, she pushed the door open and ran as fast as she could away from the back room, leaving everyone else in a dusty patch of anger and denial.

* * *

**Author's Note-**

Hello! Nice day for this huh? Well, I hope you had a good day at least, mine was ok I guess. Anyway, I just wanted to thank my Beta reader Violet again. Um… not sure what to say other than that. Ok, um… WHOA FNAF 4 HOLY SH*T!

* * *

**Fandom Fact-**

FNAF 4 OMFG WTF


	9. Away

**Chapter 9- Away**

* * *

Anna woke up, her head aching horribly. She felt sick to her stomach, and everything around her was dark. She looked down at her body, gasping at it's mist-like appearance. She looked back up, gaping at the golden bear staring back at her. He looked at her curiously, around the room they were both in, and at himself.

"Hello… who are you?" He said, his voice raspy.

"I-I don't know…" Anna said honestly. The golden bear smiled weakly.

"Wow… well… I don't know who I am either…" He said truthfully. Anna smiled a bit, trying to imitate. "What are we doing down in here?" The golden bear asked. Anna shrugged, feeling thumps in her head feeling like someone dropping a book on her head.

"Is this a basement?" Anna asked, looking around. The Golden bear nodded, looking around himself. She stood up, walking around to see if she could find anything. She found herself in a fairly large basement, many boxes covered in dust littered the room. Some tables and chairs were stacked up amongst them, as well as a tool box, a broom and mop, and a few cleaning supplies. Most were covered in dust, clearly unused. There was also a broken mirror in one of the corners, which Anna walked over to. Peering at it, she saw a blonde girl with blue eyes looking back at her.

"Are you ok?" The golden bear asked. Anna smiled a bit, looking back at him.

"My name is… Anna… and… your Goldie… something made me remember that…" Anna said, looking at Goldie happily. Goldie raised an eyebrow, looking at her with confusion. "I'm dead… my body is inside you." She said, looking at him with tears in her eyes. "But… that's ok… because… well… I think I know how to get us out of here!" She said, grinning. Goldie was still quite confused, but he shrugged anyway, allowing her to help him out of the room.

* * *

"Oh man! Oh man!" Foxy said huffing. He had made it as far as he could away from the others, panting heavily. Claire sat on the ground, hugging her knees tightly. Foxy sighed, walking back over to her. He patted her head, sitting down next to her. "Ye ok lass?" he asked lightly.

"Yeah… but… I did a terrible thing… why did you help me?" Claire asked, wiping a few tears off her face to look at him. Foxy smiled, looking down at the ground between his feet.

"To be honest lass… I think me and you are the only ones that be calling the other friend… the others never really get along with me… but ye and I get along fairly well… what do ye think?" Foxy said. Claire smiled, looking at the ground as well.

"I guess… I just… do you think I shouldn't have told them? I just… it was eating away at me ever since I woke up and… I just jumped on it… maybe if I just hid it from them… they never would have did this…" Claire said. Foxy laughed in his thick accent, patting her head again.

"Don't beat yerself up over it. To me though, I think it took quite a bit of fire in yer belly to admit that. I wouldn't have this any other way, and if those scurvy dogs have a bone tah pick with ye, they have to come through me first! Me and me hook over them!" Foxy said, pointing his hook up over their heads after closing his eye patch over his eye. Claire laughed, leaning on his side.

"Thanks Foxy… I just hope they don't stay mad for too long… but if they do… where can we go?" Claire asked. Foxy dipped his head, unable to answer her. "...it's ok… we… we'll be alright."

"Aye." Foxy said cheerfully. Claire laughed, closing her eyes as she laid against Foxy's chest. "You know Claire, we've sat in this room for a bit… do you know what room this is?"

"No… I don't…" Claire replied.

"Hmm… I wonder if someone else is… wait… do you… do you hear that?" Foxy said. After everything had settled a bit, he only then noticed a strange static noise. He wasn't sure if it had been there since he came in, or if it was only just then starting. Either way, he didn't like it. "Claire… um… let's go see what that noise is… ok?" Foxy said while he was about to stand up.

"Um… you could just talk to me… you know… if you want?" Someone said above them. Foxy and Claire looked up, widening their eyes at the mangled monstrosity on the ceiling. "Oh… sorry if I scared you…" They said. Foxy recognised it as a she once he heard her voice. Low static came out when she thought about speaking or did speak, her voice box clearly broken.

"Um… you seem nice enough… you're not going to kick us out are you?" Claire asked. To Foxy's surprize, Mangle responded.

"And why would I kick out a fellow Fox and his young human friend… though you don't look like any child I've seen…" The Fox said. She climbed down the wall, now on level with the other two. "Um… my serial name is Toy Foxy, but you can call me Mangle… if you want. Who are you guys… and if you wouldn't mind me asking, what are you doing here? and so upset too."

"Um… I'm Claire, and this is my friend Foxy… but um… how can you see me?" Claire said nervously.

"Maybe, kinda like what happened to the rest of us, after we all found our children, your souls fully emerged since you all got back together…" Foxy suggested. Mangle tilted her head curiously, interested in their conversation. Foxy continued "Or, maybe you want people to see you… or maybe… well, let's be honest, there could be many different reasons why we see you... who knows?"

"Yeah… I guess… I wouldn't mind only letting you see me though… it might let you go back to sitting in that room again… I hate that we have to hide from them…" Claire said. Mangle, she only then noticed, kept smiling at her and Foxy through the conversation "Um, are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah, it's just, what are you two running from?" Mangle said, Foxy about to answer her when she continued speaking "I mean… you can't run from your problems, you have to accept them as they are, and try to work through them, I would know… just make sure that when you decide on what to do you… make the right decision… you might regret it if it was the wrong one…" Mangle said.

"What do you… this means more doesn't it?" Claire said, tearing up "My dad would do this… ( oh… dad...) he would just… give me advice… and if it was really good advice… in normally meant he made a mistake… and really he would have needed that advice… so that if he heard that before, he wouldn't have made that mistake…" Claire said. Mangle sighed, nodding her head.

"Um… yeah… your right. To be honest, I made the wrong decision… but… I just… it was instinct! I promise-"

"What did you do?" Foxy said curiously. Mangle looked at the ground, her bow drooping.

"I… there was an adult…." Mangle's voice was static, yet Claire could still hear her choking up. "watching the kids… he was doing his job… yet… yet… I murdered him…"

* * *

Mangle's head hurt worse than it ever had before. She, however, still managed to squeeze her way through the vent. She couldn't help herself. She had this itch in the back of her head, and everything about her soul was upset and crying. Something was amiss. And Mangle hated it.

"Hello kids! It's me! Freddy Fazbear!" Toy Freddy said happily on the stage. All the children were happily cheering him on as he started to sing, Toy Bonnie and Chica throwing their support. Mangle scowled through one of the vent grates. She hated the way she was. Her body, her voice box, her falling features. It made her sick of herself. It made her envious, yet spiteful to the other animatronics. She was not programed to feel hate, but she never doubted for a second that what she was feeling was rightly so.

Toy Bonnie strung his guitar happily, ignoring the quiet rustling above him in the air ducts. Toy Chica and Freddy also did not notice, much to Mangle's pleasure. She wanted them to be surprised by what she was about to do. The time was right, her position exactly correct. So, with one quick shove, she kicked down the grate, quickly grabbing it with her broken endoskeleton. Fortunately for her, Her victim looked up at her curiously, having heard the noise. Everyone was looking at her, everyone was watching her. Then, everyone screamed.

Mangle spit out the top of his head and hat, quickly making a retreat back into the vent, closing it up after herself. She watched from the duct grate. The large group of children dispersed, nearly all of them crying or screaming. The man swayed back and forth, then finally hit the ground with a loud thud. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica all glared into the air duct, their circuits already radioing for police support. Chica held herself in denial of what just happened. Toy Bonnie lowered his ears, picking up the man and lying him on the stage. Toy Freddy continued to stare into the vent, and though she was sure he could not see her, she felt his eyes examining her with great intensity. Before she left the duct, she squinted hard at the man's chest, carefully looking for his name tag.

"Fitzgerald… sorry friend… but… you were but a factor in the big game of war, and sorry to say, but you lost. Sorry though… honestly."

* * *

"W-Wait… Fitzgerald?! We saw him last night! This happened today?" Claire said anxiously. Mangle nodded, and it was then, through the darkness, that Claire saw the blood on her fangs. She hid behind Foxy, shaking terribly. "F-Foxy... "

"Wait! I… I know this seems bad… but… I didn't… I didn't want to hurt him… no one… I can't explain it… I just feel like… I was in control… but not?" Mangle said. Claire saw something fall from her eye, and she was unsure if it was blood or tears. "I… was angry at the others… I felt so ignored… forgotten… and… and… unloved… and i felt like they took all of that away… I love the children… they were what I was created for… and they took them away… but… I'm not the kind of person to murder someone on purpose! I would never hurt someone so… ruthlessly like that!" She said.

"It's ok… it's ok… it-" Claire said, in the middle of trying to calm down Mangle, when she heard a faint, familiar sound coming from nearby. "Do you guys hear that? It's like on of those… what's it called? A-"

"Oh no… a jack in a box! It's HIM! QUICK! HI-"

The door to the kids cove swung open, and a slim, dark figure slid into the room. Mangle and Foxy powered down immediately, leaving Claire behind with him. Confusion, fear, and dread spread all over her face, and she retreated as fast as she could to the corner. The figure got closer to her, and closer. And closer. Soon, he was standing over her, his face now clear to her. He had a sinister smile on his white face, rosy cheeks and purple lines giving his face life with color. Claire began to cry as he lowered down to her level, slowly sticking his face near her ear.

His voice was dark, yet somehow relaxing to her. He spoke slowly, and she was unsure if he meant well, or this was a sick, sick trick."Hello Claire, It's ok, you can stop crying… hey, can you keep a secret?" He said, his voice trailing off.. Claire shook with fear.

* * *

**Author's Note-**

Hello there! Alright, alright, calm down you! I know this is a cliffhanger! It keeps this interesting :P. Plus this chapter has over 2000 words so, yeah, that's decent (though 2500-3000 words is the end goal for each chapter now) and It was getting a bit long. Oh, if you're wondering who the main character is, then you better keep looking :P because I'm basically keeping them all equally important ( though I'd like Claire to get as much attention as possible ) but don't worry, the others will get more backstory and what not in later chapters. Also, I'd like to also add that there will not be a TUS 2 or whatever, because I notice that I: 1. Have to keep track of multiple stories. 2. I have to think of clever names for them. And, 3. Not everyone is willing to click my story, then look at my profile to get the earlier stories/chapters. So, to keep this one simple and easy to manage, this will just be a single story (Though it will be much longer than the others). There, I think this is good enough for me! Hope you enjoyed it. Oh! And thanks to my Beta Reader Violet0paws. This girl is the best, I swear, though she is a bit crazy (Must be that HTF addiction of her's) she is one of the coolest people I've met at random on the internet! Cheers!

* * *

**Song of the Day-**

"Springtrap" By Madame Macabre. This woman is one of my favorite singers on the internet! Cheers to her! Also, BURN BABY BURN! (sorry about missing May the 4th, so may the fourth be with youtube! ((Fucking love youtube)) ) :D


	10. Wounds that Can't Heal

**Chapter 10- Wounds that Can't Heal**

* * *

"MURDERER! SHE'S THE ONE! SHE KILLED US ALL!" Fred said angrily. Andrea sighed, sitting down on the floor with her face hidden in her hands. Graham paced the floor diligently, looking up at the ceiling. He was counting the tiles. Freddy tried calming Fred down.

"She'll be back soon Fred… I just can't believe it… she didn't seem like that kind of person…" Freddy said, looking at the ground. "I guess you have to watch out for the quiet ones! Oh man, this just makes me angry!"

"That Fox is with her! Either that or she's using him… that "weak little girl" acting of her's was really convincing. I mean, she is so much smaller than us, and about the same age, yet she was the one that did this to us! Her, of all people…" Fred said with a quick huff. He crossed his arms, looking to the others expectantly. "What do we do?"

"Well… they have to come back here eventually, right? Where else could she go?" Chica said. Bonnie answered, his voice portraying his annoyance.

"We have no idea what this place is, nor what kind of rooms or hiding places it could have. I mean, Freddy's been complaining about that gold bear a lot, and we haven't seen hide nor tail from her since day one! So clearly, there are plenty of places for her and Foxy to hide. We need to find her, I think… Graham, what on Earth are you doing?"

"SHUT UP OR I'LL LOSE COUNT!" Graham warned. Bonnie sighed, shutting his trap.

"Um, ok. Well, Bonnie, you should stay here and deal with… him, and Me and Chica will go and look for Foxy and Claire." Freddy said. Bonnie nodded, sitting down in place, watching Graham pace and count. He found it somewhat amusing, past it's general annoying nature.

"What about me and Fred?" Andrea said. Freddy sighed, Chica answering for him.

"We want to do this for you guys, just sit back and figure some of your business out, we know you guys have a lot of issues to work out-" She motioned at Graham "-Maybe find out what really happened, and Freddy and I will work this issue out. Alright?" Chica said.

"Alright… be safe…" Andrea said. Chica and Freddy left before Fred could complain, though Freddy patted his head before shooting out.

"Later little bear!"

"Don't call me that! I already told you!"

Freddy and Chica lightly closed the door behind themselves. "Whew… glad they stayed behind, I hate it when the take over our bodies. It's so… strange. And when they get mad enough to do it, they stay in them all night… we have some work to do. Ok, let's split up, I'll check there" He pointed towards the party room "And you check this hallway and the bathrooms, ok?" Freddy said. Chica nodded, doing as he suggested. "Oh, and if there is a security guard still here, be careful. We don't know what he could do to us."

"Uh, sure Freddy." Chica said, starting down the hall with a distasteful expression. Freddy went his way, trudging as fast as he could.

"This better not take too long… I don't feel like walking around… my leg might give out again." Freddy grumbled. He looked around the corner, checking for the toys. Only the blue rabbit was missing, and the other two seemed immobile. He remembered that it was the bunny that he saw first, which was ironic, considering the animal he was built to imitate. Incidentally, an interesting musical rhythm caught his attention. It was a sweet tone, brightening up his mood exceptionally. However, it was immensely creepy, mainly because he was unsure of the reason why there was such a sweet melody playing in the middle of the night. It was off putting.

"Where is your child… bear" Someone whispered in his ear. Freddy jumped, turning quickly, only to find empty, quiet space. His endoskeleton shook, and his ears and tiny tail stood on end. He shuffled towards the noise, it's melody slowly getting louder.

Thum Thum Thum

His gears twisted faster, his head darting around for anyone that may sneak up on him. The music got even louder, now at more of a quiet whisper than a near silent murmur.

Thum Thum Thum Thum

He approached a corner, a large gift box standing alone next to a shelf, a counter, and many plush mascots. He saw himself, somewhat lifted by it's cute appearance. It was clear to him that the music box was around there. And it was mostly unsettling. The air had a very dark feeling, and his fur crawled and bunched up.

Thum Thum Thum

"Where is your child bear! Where is he?" The voice said again. This time, Freddy heard it from the box. He walked over to it slowly, unsure of it's contents. Finally next to it, he pulled the top off slowly, peering inside. From within the box, a black and white figure jumped out at him, pinning him to the ground. "Where is your child?"

"W-what? You! Y-you're that thing! That thing that I saw the day I woke up!" Freddy said. He narrowed his eyes. He wore a mask, purple streaks running his rosy cheeked, permanently smiling face. "G-Get off me! You have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Fine… if you won't bring the child, then I'll make him come." He said. Just as he did, Fred stuck his head out from behind Freddy. His head swayed a bit, like he was disoriented. "Good, ok" The puppet-like creature said. Freddy fell over, surprising Fred. "I don't need him right now anyway… I just needed him to bring you to me." The puppet said. Fred stood back, looking at the Puppet with a scowl.

"Who are you? What did you do to Freddy!?" Fred said angrily. The puppet walked over to the boy, putting his arm on his shoulder.

"I want to tell you a secret, ok? I mean no harm…" He said. Fred seemed unconvinced.

"What are you going to do to me?" Fred asked.

"Shh… I'm not going to do anything bad, I'm helping you… honestly… Please just-"

"No! I don't trust you! Freddy was my friend… and you just…"

"Calm down! Look, he's fine, he's just… sleeping. Now. I need to tell you something. I already told your friend, Claire…"

"She's no friend of mine…" Fred grumbled. The puppet made no evidence that he acknowledged this in his face.

"She knows… and soon you will. As you know, you were once alive; however, you were murdered by… a man. He left you in the back, five of you-"

"Five?" Fred said. His eyes widened "Anna?"

The puppet ignored his comment "I was the one that put you in those suits, I was the one that made you posses the suits, now, since you are technically not under my control, since you soul is only attached to the suit, I will make you possess the suit. I know you did it before, but that was only a temporary. This will be permanent. And this way, I can better use the suits to get revenge… for me and for you…"

"Um… do I get a say in this?! You're going to put my soul in him!? Please don't… I want to be free…" Fred said. The puppet, shifted, taking his arm off his shoulder.

"I can't… sorry… but I have to do this... " He said. Tightly wrapping his arms around Fred.

"Let go of me! Le'go!" Fred cried out. The puppet slammed his body into Freddy, the puppet's body flaring up like a blue flame. Tears flowed from Fred's face, his cries of pain followed by pure silence.

"Sorry… but I need you." The puppet said. Standing up from Freddy, he walked over to the counter, pulling Foxy out from behind it. "Claire… you and Fred are going to wake up a bit different that before… you may be confused… you probably hate me too… but this is something I need to do… it's for you guys. I know this sounds funny, and I know you can't hear me, but I'm protecting you… I'll get the man that did this to you… and I'll keep you guys as happy as I can." The puppet sighed, looking at the other end of the room. "I've run out of energy for now… I need to rest… then I'll help those siblings…. then… then I'll help you sister Fred… or Freddy… maybe for good measure… I'll wipe your memory…? I mean… what if you tell the others? I don't want them to panic... " The puppet touched Foxy and Freddy's heads, his hands glowing blue again. "Sorry… but this is for your safety… Man, I need to rest…" The puppet said, crawling back into his box.

* * *

About an hour afterwards, Bonnie and Chica sat in the parts and service room, looking at each other from across the room. Both of them sighed. Bonnie looked over at Graham. He had finished counting the tiles on the ceiling, but directly afterward he started to organize the shelf behind them. Andrea was asleep, lying on Chica silently dreaming. Both Chica and Bonnie struggled to keep their cool as they waited for Freddy to return, hopefully with Claire.

Do… do you think he found her yet? You think she left?" Chica asked.

"I sure hope so… but… I have this weird feeling. Do you think we should look for them? Like, to see if Freddy is ok…" Bonnie said. Chica nodded slowly, gently lying Andrea on the ground and leaving quietly so Graham wouldn't notice them leaving.

"Wait, you are not going to leave me and Andrea behind!" Graham said. Bonnie grumbled while Graham woke up Andrea quickly. "Come on… we have to find- hey!" Graham said. He saw the empty doorway, grumbling silently. "Fine, come on Andrea, let's go catch up!"

"Yeah…" Andrea muttered, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey! Guys!" Graham said, holding Andrea's hand. He ran up to Bonnie and Chica, both of which sighed, continuing down the hallway that Freddy went down.

"Om my gosh! Freddy!" Chica said, her voice shaky. Freddy limped down the hallway. He held up a hand to his head, and his face appeared pained.

"Freddy! Are you ok?" Bonnie asked, touching his shoulder. Freddy's eyes flew open, and he shoved his arm away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He screamed. Bonnie pulled his arm back, looking curiously at him.

"F-Freddy?" He said curiously. "Are you alright?"

"MAKE IT STOP!" Freddy cried, falling in his arms. Bonnie caught him, looking at him with a worried expression. "I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

"What?! What are you talking about!" Bonnie asked, trying to calm down the large bear.

"He's crying… and screaming… he's crying… he's so loud… MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE OH GOD PLEASE HELP ME!" Freddy cried loudly. Bonnie and Chica looked at each other with a surprised expression.

"umm… what are you talking about Freddy?" Bonnie said curiously. Freddy shoved him away, holding himself with violent tugs on his fur.

"Oh… god… stop… crying… oh god oh my… why is he sad? W-W-Why are you sa-sa-sa sad?" Freddy said. His voice box sounded like it was straining, which gave Bonnie a sharp chill up his spine. Freddy looked directly at Bonnie, and Bonnie saw his eyes, glassy from the tears reflecting the light " Do you know why he's crying? He's dead… they're all dead… all of them… they're all DEAD!" He cried. Bonnie looked over at Chica again.

"Um… are you… are you even… what happened to Freddy!?" Bonnie said.

Freddy laughed a bit, looking at Chica next "I don't know! I don't - Don't know! G-get away from me!" He said. Bonnie sighed.

"What happened? Why are you so… unstable? This is so unlike you… did you find Foxy and Claire?" Bonnie asked. Upon hearing Bonnie say Foxy, Freddy looked at him with an angled brow.

"Yeah! I did! Do you want to know what happened? I hit him. I kicked him. I ripped his jaw off. I broke his leg." Freddy said, a sheepish grin appearing on his face. Chica gasped, Andrea pushing her face against her leg. "It was fun… but… I'm still angry. I needed to vent… I still need to… if I don't, then He'll keep crying and screaming... " Freddy said, walking past the group, headed into the parts and service room. Bonnie looked over at Chica with horror.

"I'll go in there with him… go find Foxy! And quick! If he really did do that to him… quick! Go find him!" Bonnie said. Chica looked at him with worry.

"But… he's so angry! What is he gonna do to you?" Chica said. Bonnie shrugged, grinning.

"Who cares? Look, just go find him! Bring that crumb snatcher with you too." He motioned at Andrea "I got mine, just find that Fox. Got it?" Bonnie said. Chica rolled her eyes.

"Fine, just be careful." She said, running down the hall towards the party room. Andrea ran behind her, only stopping to see Bonnie walk into the party room, looking on worriedly as she saw Graham sigh and follow him.

"Be careful too…" She whispered, following behind Chica. In the party room, Chica and Andrea found a puddle of oil. Beyond it, she saw more, the different puddles making a path towards a door that said "Kids Cove" "Do you think…?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah… I do… let's see…" She said, following the puddles. She pushed open the door, seeing the Red fox on the ground. "Foxy!" She said. A different, white fox was sitting on the other side of him, comforting him with her broken endoskeleton arm. His jaw was on the ground, tears flowing from his eyes. Much of his fabric was ripped off, exposing bits and pieces of his inner workings.

"What? Do you want to rip him up some- Oh… you're not him... " The white Fox choked out. Her voice was mostly static, but it seemed to still work.

"Chica?" Foxy said. He looked at her and Andrea, a smile popping onto his face. "Oh… thank god… is… is Freddy with you?" He asked. Strangely, he didn't sound upset or afraid.

"No… just me and Andrea." She said. Foxy raised a brow, looking at the brown little girl beside Chica.

"Andrea? H-have I met her?" Foxy asked. Chica looked at him with a confused face.

"Yeah… she's the kid that was put in me… are you ok?" Chica asked. Foxy sighed, looking between his legs.

"No… My memory is so jumbled… I don't think I be thinking straight… Me and Freddy woke up on the ground that just be outside here. Then, he started to look at me and blame me for somethin'. Then, he ripped off me Jaw… and ripped the rest of me up too… I can't walk anymore… and then, he started crying… and saying that I made someone in his head cry… which made someone in my head start crying… then I crawled in here… oh.. sorry… I don't really know what's going on anymore!" Foxy said. Chica looked at him with a concerned look.

"It's ok…" Andrea said. She walked over to him, patting his head "I think I understand what happened. From what I gather, Claire and Fred are in them now. Like their possessing them… only… not. I don't know, from what you said, there is a child in both your heads… so… are Claire and Fred trapped in their suits?" Andrea said nervously, looking at Foxy.

Chica nodded, a determined look appearing on her face. "It's the best bet we have… it's making them unstable I guess… ok! We need to get Freddy under control. Both Freddy and Fred have bad tempers… so I guess when he got trapped in him… he totally went crazy! We need to control him… hey… Foxy… I think your Friend here can help us… I've got a plan."

* * *

**Author's Note-**

Omg, ok, so, here it is! Sorry it's coming out so late today, but hey! Alright, if you HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON, then I'll (Try) to explain. The puppet trapped their souls farther into the suits, which mess with their thinking, actions, and attitude. Their still a bit separate, but not much. Hope that didn't confuse you more! Freddy is flipping out though O.o

* * *

**Omg you gotta see this-**

watch?v=v2IqiOWbDsE :D ^_^ Ded


	11. Note of Importance

Hello Reader- It's me, GamingPyro, and I've got a few things to say about this story

First off, holy crap, my full on work towards this story is appalling. I am very, very disappointed in this, and honestly, am a bit sick of it myself. I love FNAF, I will always love it too, but this... I'm not proud to call this mine. Which is why, I am, as of now, terminating it.

This is an entirely personal decision, based of my future as a writer, my personal feelings, and most importantly, you guys. To be honest, every time I tell myself that it's time to write more TUS, I get sick. I feel like this is just a drawn out, poorly explained, badly performed, and most importantly, badly written mess if I've ever seen one.

This story is so bad, that I honestly hate that I wrote it, I feel like I just wasted my, your, and my future self's time on it. Every time I posted a chapter, I felt worse and worse to the point that I actually felt like giving up. I guess you could call me a coward, but I honestly don't care, I'm doing this for the best interest of everyone. This story is going under, I doubt I could salvage it without changing the entire plot, which sounds like it would just waste everyone's time. So, I'm done. This is the last chapter that I'm writing, posting, editing, or even looking at regarding this story. Feel free to tell me your opinion, but in retrospect, I feel like I can do better, and I owe it to you to write something worth your time and mine.

That is why I'm closing this story, this is why I'm in the works of writing my next one, this is why I am doing this. Do I have the faintest idea what I'm getting myself into? Nope, but hey, I know that I can do better and If I want to get out of college with a major in creative writing, I need a better background than "That not as good as I thought it would be" Story. This is a mess, so i'm tidying up the mess. Sorry for wasting your time, I hope you understand. If not, I can only say this, I'm sorry. Don't worry, I should have the next story out either by summer vacation or a little bit before or after. I just hope this one is good, because TUS was just a stepping stone for me at this point. Anyway, have a good day today, and be the best punk you can be :D.


End file.
